


ex girlfriend

by chuuyas (dekirus)



Series: adventures with dumb and dumber (better known as seven and mc) [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel's Route, Cute Zen | Ryu Hyun, F/M, I Love 707 | Choi Luciel, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Seven zero seven, Short One Shot, seven is that one dorky bf, zen talks with mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekirus/pseuds/chuuyas
Summary: seven would totally be that fiance that calls his fiancee his ex girlfriend. you can't convince me otherwise.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Series: adventures with dumb and dumber (better known as seven and mc) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793203
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	ex girlfriend

* * *

i walked alongside seven, hand in hand, finger trailing over the smoothly cut ring that gripped his finger just enough so it didn't fall off. today was our one month anniversary of getting engaged. i could honestly remember this as if it happened yesterday. we were watching a movie when he suddenly asked me if i wanted to go stargazing again. we went stargazing for our first date, so i didn't really see it coming. i should've known though, judging on how tense he was and how much he has sweating, although the season just turned fall.

"MC?" seven questioned, waving a hand in front of my face. 

"huh?"

i quickly scanned my surroundings and realized we were sitting down at a local cafe. it seemed like he ordered our drinks already judging by the cups that sat in front of us. seven has already pulled out his laptop and was typing away on something.

_how long was i daydreaming for? i didn't make seven wait did i? damn it must've been awkward for him to walk without talking._

seven set his drink down and looked up at me.

"what were you thinking of?" he asked with a devious grin. "were you thinking of me by any chance?"

"don't get your hopes up, dummy" i rolled my eyes. 

i watched as he snickered and i shot him a glare. 

**buzz buzz**

startled by the sudden buzz, i took my phone from my pocket and answered. 

"hello?"

"princess?"

"hi zen, how'd your audition go?"

zen laughed on the other line. "you always know what i'm calling about, huh?"

"of course! i stalk you! grrr!! watch your back!"

we continued talking for a few minutes but then we were interrupted by his manager, and then zen had to end his call in a hurry. i looked up to see seven working on his computer, headphones plugged in, seemingly unaware of my call with zen. 

i turned my focus on the busy coffee shop as i started to zone out again. the faint jingling sound of the cafe door and the bustling of the cafe staff set the atmosphere, as i let myself fade into my thoughts. 

i was snapped out of my thoughts once again when a waiter approached us. seven stopped what he was doing too.

"awh!! you guys are such a lovely couple!" he said, smiling kindly. he reached over and collected out empty cups.

i opened my mouth to thank him when seven cut in. 

"thank you! she's my ex girlfriend." he said cheerfully.

i glared at him as the waiter's face flushed.

"i'm so sorry-" he started.

"he meant that i'm his fiancee." i smiled, holding up my hand. "seven here just likes to mess with people, doesn't he?"


End file.
